The present disclosure relates generally to techniques to compensate for motion blur by overdriving pixel values. More specifically, the present disclosure relates generally to techniques for interpolating overcompensation values from a lookup table (LUT).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic display panels are used in a plethora of electronic devices. These display panels typically include multiple pixels that emit light. The pixels may be formed using self-emissive units (e.g., light emitting diode) or pixels that utilize units that are backlit (e.g., liquid crystal diode). When the pixels are used to display a moving object, motion blur may occur due to grey-to-grey transition times. However, this motion blur may also interact with compensation running on the display panel to cause tails or other artifacts in addition to or in place of the motion blur. Overdrive compensation may be used to reduce motion blur and/or related artifacts, but overdrive compensation values may utilize a large (e.g., 100×100) LUT that cause static power leakages and consume large areas of the display or may use a smaller LUT (e.g., 9×9) that may cause potential leakage between positive and negative overdrive values.